Piece of Fallen Star
by Ruination of Infinity
Summary: Deep beneath the earth a piece of fallen star sleeps. In time, it, and others like it, would come to find other creatures that need its power. But for now it lies, deep in slumber. A compilation of one-shots surrounding the Mega Stone and mega evolutions.


Upon the earth, all is silent. Night has covered this part of the world, and most of the strange creatures that live in the forests of this region have long since gone to rest. Except one.

Cool night air met rock hard skin and pinioned wings as an Aerodactyl emerged from a cave in a cliff face a thousand feet from the ground. Nostrils enlarged briefly as he scented the air, wings flapping tentatively. Then he jumped, straight into the night sky. A moment of weightlessness, the magnificent predator hanging motionless amidst stars almost blotted out by the moon, then, as gravity took hold, wings flapped down, bearing their owner away from the ground and into the sky. The Aerodactyl moved higher, eyes moving to and fro as it scanned its territory: a magnificent valley, nestled between mile-high mountains, with a mighty river coursing through its heart and on into the horizon, where it met the sea. He could see it clearly now, a crimson strand running through the dark red blotches that marked the forest.

A blink. Eyes took in the still present reddish hue that covered forest, river and mountain alike. Another blink and the prehistoric creature's head moved up to regard the night sky and the blood red blot that did not belong.

A falling star hung in the sky, approaching the earth with increasing speed. It continued on its course, even as the world's atmosphere tore it apart bit by bit. It was not the first, nor would it be the last such star to near Earth. In another time, millions of years hence, another such star, coming from the same place – a shattered planet light years away – would strike the Earth, bringing with it a virus from the deeps of space.

The meteor came closer, and still Aerodactyl flew, wings beating hard, angling the creature's body towards the intruder, ready to meet it in battle. The thoughts behind this were clear: this valley was his home, and he was the guardian of this valley, the lord responsible for its safety. Though the land bound tyrants had claimed kingship of the valley, they did not have the will of legends behind their claim, as Aerodactyl did. Too well did he remember the form of the great emerald serpent, when it had tasked him and the rest of his kind with the world's protection. The sky high king's power was great, but even he could not be everywhere.

Still the meteor came on, the heat coming from it palpable now. Aerodactyl even felt as though his body had changed in the falling star's presence. Still, he pushed on, staring at his enemy unflinching, unblinking: he would need to aim true if he was to stop the oncoming doom. Prepared to sacrifice, the prehistoric creature readied its most powerful attack, an impact of gigantic proportions, hoping to break the enemy with his first and final blow.

But, just as he was about to unleash his attack, a beam of golden light lanced through the burning rock, shattering it into a million pieces which scattered across the land. Bewildered, the Aerodactyl halted in mid-air, head turning to identify his land's savior, and found himself face to face with the ruler of the sky. Without a word, his liege lord extended a clawed hand, which clutched a chunk of the meteor that the legend had just destroyed.

'_Take it. It is your reward. It has power, something you might need in your duties.' _

Aerodactyl blinked, having heard the sky lord's commanding voice in his head, and found himself alone, with the mysterious stone clutched in one foot.

Even as he sped away, the god-king of the sky regarded the servant he'd just left behind, and the meteor fragment he'd given to the same. A faithful, albeit suicidal, servant, though given the circumstances, forgetting about the other attacks one possessed was understandable. It was the fragment that held the fore of his thoughts, especially how it had changed the Aerodactyl into something else. It was not something normal, which is why he'd given it to the Aerodactyl, to find out more about its abilities. Hopefully, nothing bad would come out of it. In the meantime, he needed to pay a visit to the Original One's hall – surely he would find answers there. Quick as the wind, riding a jet stream of his own making, Rayquaza, the emerald dragon, sped across the sky. One mysterious meteor was enough: if there were others, then the guard would have to be tightened.

Deep beneath the earth, a piece of fallen star sleeps. It had been buried there, long ago, when a meteor had struck the earth and rendered the planet near uninhabitable for a time. Such was its strength that it had forced even the legends to act; even the behemoth Groudon and the leviathan Kyogre had ceased their quarrels and used their power to healing the world. The bird of destruction, Yveltal, was kept busy ferrying souls to the Original One's hall.

Now, the fallen star sleeps, but on that day of cataclysm, when Rayquaza was unable to face the meteor himself, the little piece of fallen star had been clutched in the claws of a brave Aerodactyl, who flew to his death so that the world would not be destroyed by the meteor's force.

Deep beneath the earth a piece of fallen star sleeps. In time, it, and others like it, would come to find other creatures that needed its power. But for now it lies, deep in slumber.

Deep beneath the earth a Mega Stone sleeps, but its time will come soon.

Mega Stone

Chapter 1: Cataclysm

A/N: Well, thanks for reading. I wrote the original draft for this during my histology class this morning, and now, it's finished. I originally planned this as a one shot, but I've decided to make this a series of one-shots instead. Each will involve the use of a Mega Stone in the plot, and will also have different Pokémon in each chapter. Don't expect me to make one for all Pokemon with a megaevolution though, as I'm mainly doing this to get my creative juices flowing again. For fans of Tournament of Destinies, don't worry, I'm still working on it, and I will not be abandoning it. Lastly, please check my profile for upcoming stories, and please read and review!

ROI


End file.
